Leyendo el futuro:Leyendo Obsidian
by Annie Agreste Dupain
Summary: •Situado a mitad de Shadows• Cuando Dawson y Bethany anunciaron su noviazgo,su hermano Daemon no se lo tomó nada bien,al igual que los trillizos thompson, ¿Como podía haberse enamorado de una humana? Sin embargo un día, unos libros junto con unos visitantes extraños hicieron acto de precesencia en la casa Black. ¿Podran cambiar lo que les depara? Acompañalos en la extraña historia.
1. chapter 1

El inicio.

Lo último que Katy imagino fue que estaria en esa habitación rodeada de un grupo de personas desconocidas a excepción de su madre,eso si era extraño..

Había estado actualizando su blog cuando una luz le envolvió,y lo próximo que supo es que estaba ahí en esa casa.

—Hum...¿Alguno sabe que hacemos aquí?— la voz de su madre fue la que la devolvió a la realidad.

Tan solo pronunciar la pregunta una nueva luz iluminó la sala estar y al extinguirse,sobre la mesa habia una caja con una nota encima. Uno de los hombres tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

Queridos todos:

Se preguntaran que hacen aquí,bueno,les hemos reunido para que lean una serie de libros que tratan sobre su futuro. Se que tienen preguntas pero confien en que se resolverán durante la lectura. Es de suma importancia que lo que a continuación se leerá no sea divulgado porque de eso depende su seguridad. Deberán presentarse ¡Ah! Y Luxen deben decir lo que son,de todas formas se sabrá y es de suma importancia.

Por ultimo,nosotros les visitaremos en cuanto nos sea posible. Tal vez al finalizar él primer capitulo.

Buena lectura.

Pdt;No deben dañar a nadie. Puesto que los presentes deben ver que han ocasionado sus acciones.

Atentamente:

Unos amigos del mas allá.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo sobre la habitación,la mayoría estaba tenso a excepción de los humanos y un chico como de unos 14 años de extraños ojos violetas que sinceramente le ponian los pelos de punta a Katy.

Al ver que nadie se atrevía hablar,una de las chicas, que era bonita-se dijo Katy- muy bonita,de cabello negro cual ala de cuervo y ojos de color verde esmeralda,abrió la caja y tomo él primer libro de pasta negra y letras verdes en las que rezaba él titulo de "Obsidian". Un escalofrio recorrió la columna vertebral de Katy,oh si,ese libro le daba mala espina y no se equivocaba.

Bien,hola a todos. Les he traído este nuevo proyecto. "Leyendo Obsidian" la verdad es que nunca había visto/leído que escribieran sobre esta saga. Así que...Me he animado y se los he traído. Muchas se darán cuenta que es sumamente parecido a otro escrito,la verdad,es que soy la mismo escritora,he perdido mi antigua cuenta así que me he hecho esta y aquí estoy. He corregido algunas cosas y las he cambiado. En cuanto él primer capitulo tal vez se los pueda traer esta noche.

Se despide su servidora


	2. Presentaciones y el comienzo

Katy

-Creo que debemos presentarnos primero...-sugirió la misma chica que habia tomado él libro,al ver que nadie tomaba la iniciativa,ella misma se presento.-Bien,me llamo Dee Black.

Él chico de los extraños ojos violetas que me ponían los pelos de puntas,se adelanto un paso y con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer,se autopresento.

-Mi nombre es Luc. Solo Luc,y ellos...-señalo a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él, cual guardaespaldas- Son Archer y Paris.

Dee le hecho una mirada a un par gemelos,que supuse era sus hermanos debido al parecido. Uno de ellos suspiro y tomo suavemente de la cintura a una chica castaña,menuda y muy bonita.

-Mi nombre es Dawson Black...-¡Bingo! Si era su hermano.- Y ella es mi novia,Bethany Willams.- ella nos sonrió suavemente y nos dijo un bajo "Hola".

Él otro gemelo,a pesar de que eran como dos gotas de agua,se veía mas arrogante. Con una sonrisa socarrona se adelanto un paso.

-Daemon Black,él gemelo sexy.- se autodenominó,solté un bufido bajo,no obstante me escucho y me miro con una ceja alzada,las mejillas me ardieron al rojo vivo y aparte la vista mirando la cortina como si fuera lo mas interesante.

La chica rubia con cara de que había comido un limón o estuviera estreñida miro desdeñosamente alrededor.

-Soy Ashley Thompson. Ellos son mis hermanos,Adam y Andrew.-los presentó,al parecer ninguno tenia intencion de hacerlo. Al igual que los otros gemelos este par también tenia al gemelo bueno y al malo.

Él hombre castaño y de ojos azules que había tomado la nota les dio una mirada a los chicos y suspiro.

-Soy Matthew Garrison. -no agregó nada mas.

Él ultimo chico por presentarse nos miro a todos,cuando su vista recayó en mi,guiño un ojo,alze ambas cejas.

-Soy Saunders. Blake Saunders.

Uno de los gemelos pelinegros - Daemon- soltó un bufido parecido a una risa mirando burlonamente al chico.

-¿Que? ¿Te crees James Bond,Boris?

Blake entre cerro los ojos mas no perdió su sonrisa,le contestó con educación.

-Es Blake.

Daemon le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con los dedos.

-Lo que digas,Bart.

Varios soltaron varios risas contenidas,incluyendome.

Su hermana hizo un ruidito ahogado con la garganta y le tomo del brazo.

-Daemon...Por favor.

Mi madre,aun con una leve sonrisa en sus labios,se presento.

-Soy Kelly Swartz.

Al final,todos me miraron a mi, todos se había presentado,menos yo. Arruge ligeramente la nariz y suspire.

-Soy Katherine Swartz. Pero diganme Katy.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por los labios carnosos de Daemon. Oh demonios,no. Afortundamente su hermana hablo primero.

-De acuerdo,si les parece bien debemos comenzar a leer,tomen asiento.- pidió,mientras todos tomabamos asiento.

5 minutos después todos habían encontrado lugar. Dawson y Bethany estaban sentados en un sofá individual,con ella sentada en su regazo. Los trillizos rubios estataban sentados en un sillón de tres plazas. Archer,Luc,París y Blake estaban sentados en butacas individuales. Por ultimo,mi madre,dee, daemon y yo estábamos en él sofa grande. De modo que formabamos un círculo. Definitivamente él cielo me odiaba,y mi madre también, Habíamos quedado,primero mi madre,luego dee,seguida de mi persona y por ultimo daemon. Esto era simplemente genial me encontraba en medio de dos chicos desconocidos. Y estaba segura que él chico idiota que tenia a un lado aun tenía la sonrisa burlona.

Dee se aclaro la garganta para leer,pero Luc,la detuvo.

-Lee la contraportada. Siempre se debe leer,ya saben,para crear expectativa.- movió sugestivamente las cejas,soltamos un par de risas y Dee aceptó.

La oji-verde se aclaro la garganta y volteo él libro empezando:

Sinopsis -Leyo.

Cuando nos mudamos a West Virginia justo antes del último curso, ya me había resignado al acento raro, a tener mala conexión a Internet y a aburrirme como una ostra...

Oh mierda,esto me suena terriblemente familiar.-Pense para mi.

hasta que vi al sexy de mi vecino, tan alto y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Las cosas parecen ir mejorando. Y entonces él abrió la boca. Daemon es insufrible.

Él susodicho alzo ambas cejas con duda.

-¿Daemon?-preguntaron varios con curiosidad.

Arrogante, desquiciante. No nos llevamos nada bien. Nada, nada bien.

-Que bien te conocen, hermanito- se auto-interrumpió Dee,mirando con burla a su hermano. Este solo le dio una sonrisa presumida.

Pero cuando un desconocido me atacó y Daemon congeló el tiempo, literalmente,

-¿Que?- pregunte sorprendida mirando al chico a mi lado,este miro incómodamente alrededor mientras su familia lo miraba con diferentes emociones desde asombro hasta descontento.

con solo mover la mano... bueno, sucedió algo... inesperado. El alienígena sexy que vive al lado me marcó.

-¡Alto!- chille mientras los miraba palida.- ¿ Has dicho alienígena? -ella asintió nerviosamente,mire a mi madre,que estaba al igual que yo. Pero al parecer los únicos que no sabíamos de esto eramos mi madre y yo,porque todos los demas parecían bien con ello.- ¿Como...?

-Creo que lo explicaran en él libro,hija. Mejor hay que esperar...-me pidió mi madre con voz suave,ya que todos parecían incomodos,al parecer que no se supiera esto, era sumamente importante. Asentí aun no muy convencida.

Sí, han oído bien. Alienígena. Resulta que Daemon y su hermana tienen una galaxia entera de enemigos que quieren robar sus habilidades, y el contacto de Daemon ha hecho que parezca uno de esos carteles iluminados de Las Vegas. El único modo de salir con vida de todo esto es mantenerme pegada a Daemon hasta que mi «luz» extraterrestre se apague.

-Termine...- susurro Dee,mientras los demás aun estaban en silencio. Me revolví en mi asiento. -¿Quien quiere leer?- mi madre levanto la mano y tomo él libro. Una pregunta resonaba en mi mente. Si él libro trataba de...Alienígenas,¿Que hacíamos mi madre y yo aqui?. Sacudi la cabeza cuando mi madre comenzó a leer.

Normal.

Capítulo 1 -Leyo.

Miré la pila de cajas en mi nuevo dormitorio, deseando que la conexión a internet estuviera configurada. No haber sido capaz de actualizar mi blog de reseñas desde que me mude aquí era como perder un brazo o una pierna. De acuerdo con mi mamá, "La Loca Obsesión de Katy" era mi vida entera.

-Oh no...-musito para si misma la oji-gris, mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos. Su madre le dio una mirada simpática.

Los demas miraron a la chica con expresión interrogante.

-Katy es quien lo esta narrando.-explico la mujer mayor.-Por lo cual la sinopsis también la narro ella.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos,sin embargo los luxens se dieron una mirada significativa. Sobre todo Daemon que miro a la humana ante lo dicho en la sinopsis.

No completamente, pero era importante para mí. Ella no apreciaba los libros de la misma manera que yo. Suspiré.

-Claro que los aprecio,no obstante no soy una obsesiva como tu,cielo.-repuso la madre de la muchacha,causando varias risas contenidas y él sonrojo de la susodicha.

Habíamos estado aquí dos días, y aún quedaba mucho sin

desempacar. Odió la idea de cajas cerradas alrededor. Incluso más que la idea de estar aquí.Al menos, finalmente había dejado de saltar ante cada pequeño

crujido desde que nos mudamos a West "Olvidada de Dios" Virginia, y esta casa parecía sacada de una película de terror. Tenía una torre -una escalofriante torre.

-¿Porque una torre seria escalofriante?- preguntó confundido Paris,los otros se sobresaltaron,casi habían olvidado su presencia.

-¿Porque no lo sería?- repuso Katy,encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonrisas divertidas se posaron en los labios de los demás.

¿Que se supone que voy a hacer con esto? Ketterman no era muy grande, lo que significa que no es realmente una ciudad. El lugar más cercano era Petersburgo- un pueblo con dos o tres semáforos y con algunos otros pueblos alrededor que probablemente no tenían un Starbucks.

-Eso es realmente un problema.-gimoteo Dee con un puchero. Algunos le dieron la razón.

No nos llegaría la correspondencia a nuestra casa.Deberemos conducir hasta Petersburgo para buscar nuestro correo.

-Realmente es un verdadero fastidio.-se lo concedio Bethany,quien estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Dawson,quien a su vez acaricia distraidamente su cabello.

Una barbaridad. Era como una burla en mi cara, esto me jodía. Florida desapareció-

se quedó atrás en los miles de kilómetros del loco recorrido de mamá para comenzar de nuevo. No es que yo extrañara Gainesville, el clima, mi vieja

escuela, o siquiera nuestro departamento. Apoyada contra la pared, froté la palma de mi mano sobre mi frente.

Extrañaba a papá.

Y Florida era papá. Allí era donde él nació, donde conoció a mi mamá, y donde todo había sido perfecto... hasta que todo se vino abajo.

Los ojos de Katy se llenaron de lágrimas al recodar a su padre ,sin embargo no las dejo salir,la voz de su madre vacilo ante lo leido. Los demas no pronunciaron palabras alguna,temiendose lo que pasaría. Dee sin embargo le tomo la mano a Katy,dándole un apretón,la oji-gris le dio una sonrisa aguada.

Mis ojos ardían, pero me rehusé a llorar. Llorar no cambiaría el pasado, y

papá odiaría saber que yo lloraba aún tres años después.

Pero extraño a mamá, también. La mamá antes de que papá murió, quien se acurrucaba en el sillón a mi lado y leía una de sus novelas románticas de mala calidad. Parecía que eso fue una vida atrás. Sin duda,

fue un medio país atrás.

Desde que papá murió, mamá había comenzado a trabajar más y más. Ella solía querer estar en casa. Entonces, pareció querer estar lo más lejos posible.

-Oh cariño...-susurro la mujer dejando él libro y levantándose,se puso de cuclillas frente a katy,sin decir nada mas la atrajo a sus brazos, susurrándole disculpas al oído. Quince minutos después y unos cuantos sollozos,la lectura continuó.

Se dio finalmente por vencida en esa opción y decidió que

necesitábamos irnos muy lejos. Al menos desde que llegamos hasta aquí,incluso cuando aún trabajo como un demonio, estaba determinada a

participar más en mi vida.

Decidí ignorar mi interior impulso de orden y dejar las condenadas cajas sin desempacar hoy, cuando el olor de algo familiar me hizo

cosquillas en la nariz. Mamá estaba cocinando. Esto no era muy bueno.

Varios soltaron una risa mientras la mujer soltaba un ultrajado "Hey".

-Lo siento mama,pero es la verdad. Cuando cocinas es hora de evacuar.-solto una risita ahogada la muchacha.

-Al igual que Dee...-comparo Dawson con mirada burlona,la pelinegra le saco infantilmente la lengua. Todos soltaron risas.


	3. Presentaciones y el comienzo 12

-Basta de criticar mi comida. Sigamos.-repuso sonrojada la chica.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Ella estaba frente la estufa, vestida con un pijama de lunares. Ella podía vestir de lunares de los pies a la cabeza y todavía arreglárselas para

verse bien. Mamá tiene un glorioso y sedoso cabello rubio y ojos brillantes.

La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente y mas cuando algunos asintieron de acuerdo con ello.

Incluso con pijama ella me hacía parecer sencilla con mis ojos grises y mi cabello castaño claro.

-Pues no estas nada mal,uh.-afirmo él niño rubio mientras la veía apreciativamente. Katy murmuró un gracias,no obstante no se dio cuenta que dos personas fulminaban a Luc con la mirada,a excepción de Bethany,quien miraba a su cuñado con una sonrisa.

Y de alguna manera yo terminé más... curvilínea que ella. Caderas curvilíneas, labios hinchados, y unos ojos enormes que mamá adora, pero me hace parecerme como un bebé de plástico.

-Como una de esas muñecas.-repuso con diversión Daemon

Katy estrecho los ojos y su boca formo una linea recta.

-No.

-Yo veo él parecido.-apoyo Ash con burla. Uno de sus hermanos-el gemelo malvado en opinion de katy- y Daemon rieron.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron y le hizo un gesto a su madre para que siguiera.

Se dio la vuelta y me saludó con la mano con la cual sostenía la espátula, los huevos a medio cocinar salpicaban en la estufa.

-Buenos días, cariño.

Miré el desastre y me pregunté cual era la mejor manera para sacarla de la cocina sin herir sus sentimientos. Estaba tratando de hacer cosas de mamá. Era un enorme progreso.

-¡Katy!-reprocho su madre avergonzada,ya que varios se echaron a reir.-Me haces lucir como si no supiera hacer cosas de madre.

-¿Lo siento?- pidió disculpas conteniendo la risa. Los demás la imitaron.

-Estas en casa temprano.

-He trabajado casi un doble turno entre anoche y hoy. Me puse a trabajar de miércoles a sábado, de once hasta las nueve de la mañana.

-¿No es eso mucho tiempo?-pregunto Matthew curioso

-No realmente. Así me deja mas tiempo para estar en casa.-respondio la mujer.

Eso me deja con tres días de descanso. Estoy pensando en trabajar a tiempo parcial en una de las clínicas de por aquí o posiblemente en Winchester.

-Ella sirvió los huevos a medio quemar en dos platos y colocó uno frente a mí.

Que rico.

-Dulce sarcasmo.-rio Luc,causando la risa de los demás.

Supongo que era demasiado tarde para detenerla, así que busque en una caja revuelta lejos del mostrador que tenía escrita "Vajilla Cosas."

pronto.

Sí, lo sé.

La mayoría de los padres probablemente preferirían romperse el brazo izquierdo antes de dejar a una adolescente en casa casi todo el tiempo, pero no la mía. Ella confía en mí, porque nunca le he dado una razón para no hacerlo.

-Confio en ti,nena. Se que no harias fiestas alocadas,aun cuando yo te diera permiso.-rio la mujer,mientras los demás soltaban risas.

No era como si me portara siempre bien. Bueno,

está bien, quizás sí.Yo era un poco aburrida.En mi viejo grupo de amigos en Florida, yo no era la más callada,pero nunca me salté clases, mantuve mi buen promedio, y era más o menos una buena chica.

-¿Una chica buena,uh?-pregunto Daemon.

-Si. ¿Algun problema?-arqueo una ceja la castaña, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Una sonrisa bailo en los labios del muchacho.

-No,ninguno.

No porque tuviera miedo de hacer algo imprudente o salvaje; Yo no quería darle más problemas a mamá. No cuando...

Agarrando dos vasos, los llené con el jugo de naranja que mamá había comprado de camino a casa.

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar comestibles hoy? No tenemos nada.

Ella asintió y habló con la boca llena de huevos.

-Piensas en todo. Ir a comprar comestibles suena perfecto -Cogió su bolso de la mesa,

sacando dinero en efectivo-. Esto debería ser suficiente.

Metí el dinero en mis vaqueros sin mirar cuanto era; Siempre me daba de más en primer lugar.

-Gracias -murmuré.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con un brillo en sus ojos. -Así que...esta mañana vi algo interesante.

Sólo Dios sabe a lo que se refiere. Sonreí. -¿Qué?

-¿Has notado que hay dos chicos de tu edad al lado?

-Supongo que somos nosotros...¿No?-asumio Dee.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntaron Ash y Andrew.

-Bueno, ¡Duh! En la sinopsis decía que Daemon era mi vecino. Y por lógica seria que fueran ellos.-contesto con simpleza Katy causando la vergüenza de la rubia,ya que varios rieron ante él tono de la chica,puesto que era como si explicara que 22 eran 4. Ash estaba a punto de contestarle con malas palabras, mas Dee la interrumpió.

-Exactamente Katy.

-¿De verdad?

-No has estado afuera, ¿eh? -sonrió-. Estaba segura que ya habrías salido a reemplazar las feas flores al jardín.

-¿Te gusta la jardinería?-le preguntó Dee.

-Si,si me gusta. Lo encuentro relajante...ademas...Ademas me recuerda a mi papa...-musito en voz baja,jugando con un hilillo de su pantalón. Nadie agrego mas y la lectura continuo.

-Planeo hacerlo, pero las cajas no se desempaquetan solas -Le di una mirada impaciente. Amo a esta mujer, pero me molestaré si no continua con el tema-. De todas formas, regresa a la parte de los chicos.

-Bien, una chica que parece de tu edad y hay un chico, también -sonrió mientras se ponía de pie-. Es un bombón.

-¡Mama!-chillo avergonzada Katy. ¿De verdad esa mujer era su madre? Esperaba ser adoptada.

-Gracias señora Swartz.-repuso con diversión y galantería Daemon.

-¿Y tu como sabes que habla de ti? ¿No puede hablar de mi?- preguntó Dawson.

-Oh vamos,hermano. Sabes que él único que puede ser considerado un bombón soy yo.-contesto con oviedad.

-Daemon...¡Somos exactamente iguales!-exclamo exasperado él otro gemelo.

-Aun así sigo diciendo que yo soy el mas guapo.

Varios rieron ante la discusión de los hermanos.

Un pequeño trozo de huevo se atrapo en mi garganta. Era

seriamente asqueroso escuchar a mamá hablar sobre chicos de mi edad.

-¿Un bombón? Mamá, esto es raro.

-Y mucho,enserio.

Mamá se apartó del mostrador, recogió el plato de la mesa, y se dirigió al fregadero.

-Cariño, quizás sea vieja, pero mis ojos aún funcionan bien. Y estuvieron funcionando muy bien hace rato.

Katy musitaba como un mantras "Soy adoptada. Soy adoptada". Mientras los demás se echaban a reír y su madre no mostraba signo de arrepentirse.

Me encogí. Doblemente asqueroso.

-¿Te estás convirtiendo en una puma? ¿Es un tipo de crisis de la mediana edad de la cual necesite preocuparme?

Enjuagando el plato, me miró por encima de su hombro.

-Katy, espero que hagas un esfuerzo por conocerlos. Creo que sería bueno para ti hacer amigos antes de que la escuela comience -se detuvo, bostezó-. Ellos podrían mostrarte los alrededores, ¿no? -Me rehusé a pensar en el primer día de escuela, la chica nueva y todo.

-¿Porque? -prpregunto con curisidad Archer.

-Bueno...-la castaña se removio incomoda- Usualmente la gente solo te habla para saber mas de ti. Odio eso en verdad. No están tratando de ser tu amigo si no,de descubrir porque te has cambiado de ciudad y escuela.

Asintieron,comprendiendo.

Eché los huevos sin comer a la basura.

-Sí, sería bueno. Pero no

quiero que vayas a tocar su puerta, suplicándoles para que sean mis amigos.

-No sería suplicar. Si te pones uno de esos lindos vestidos veraniegos que usabas en Florida, no tendrás que pedirlo -jaló el dobladillo de mi

blusa-. Sería como coquetear.

Bajé la mirada. Era como decir: MI BLOG ES MEJOR QUE TU VLOG.

-Es linda.-comento Blake,puesto que Katy usaba esa misma camiseta ahora mismo.

-Gracias.-le sonrió la muchacha causando que Daemon sintiera una extraña opresión en él pecho.

Hay algo mal en ello. -¿Por qué no mejor presentarme en ropa interior?

Ella tocó su barbilla pensativamente.

-Eso definitivamente daría una buena impresión.

-¡Mama! ¿Es enserio?- preguntó avergonzada.

-¿Que? Katy,seria una buena primera impresion.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señora.-alzo la mano Daemon ganándose una mirada fulminante de la oji-gris. Y la risa de los demás.

-¡Mamá! -reí-. ¡Se supone que eres responsable de mí y debes decirme que esa no es una buena idea!

-Cariño, no me preocupa que hagas algo estúpido. Pero

seriamente, haz un esfuerzo.

No estaba segura de cómo "hacer un esfuerzo".

Bostezó otra vez.

-Bueno, cariño, me voy a dormir.

-Está bien, voy a ir a comprar las cosas a la tienda

-Y quizás algo de abono y plantas. Las flores en el jardín son horribles.

-¿Katy? -Mamá se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sí?

Una sombra de preocupación apareció en su rostro, oscureciendo sus ojos.

-Sé que esta mudanza es dura para ti, especialmente antes de tu último año en el instituto, pero fue lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Quedarnos allí, en ese apartamento, sin él... era hora de que comenzáramos a vivir nuevamente. Tu papá no habría querido eso.

Es la verdad. No lo hubiese querido.-Penso Katy.

Recibió una mirada de compresión de Archer y Luc,o a lo mejor lo imaginó.

Apareció un nudo en la garganta que pensé que había dejado atrás

en Florida.

-Lo sé, mamá. Estoy bien.

-¿De verdad lo estás? -Sus dedos se curvaron en un puño. La luz solar que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en la banda de oro alrededor del anillo en su dedo anular.

Asentí rápidamente, necesitando tranquilizarla.

-Estoy bien. E iré con

los vecinos. Quizás puedan decirme donde está la tienda. Ya sabes, hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡Excelente! Si necesitas algo, llámame. ¿De acuerdo? -Los ojos de mamá se cerraron por otro largo bostezó.

-Te amo, cariño.

Comencé a decirle que la amaba también, pero ella desapareciósubiendo las escaleras antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Al menos ella estaba tratando de continuar, y yo estoy intentandode al menos encajar aquí. No ocultarme en mi habitación, en mi portátil,

todos los días como mi mamá temía. Sin embargo,mezclarme con chicos que ni siquiera conozco no era uno de mis talentos. Prefiero leer un libro y hacer reseñas en mi blog.

-¿Una nerd,eh?-supuso con acidez Ash- No me sorprende que no tengas amigos.

-¡Ash! No seas tan perra.-siseo con enfado Dee. Esta le echo una mirada a Daemon,él cual suspiro.

-Ash...Dejalo.-pidio con suavidad. Esta asintió con recintencia.

Katy no había hablado o mejor dicho no quería comenzar una pelea.

Mordí mi labio. Podía escuchar la voz de mi papá, su frase favorita para animarme: "Vamos, Kittycat, no seas un espectador."

"Con que Kittycat,uh?-penso con diversión Daemon.

"Oh no,no lumbrera...Ni te atrevas."-Katy miro con advertencia a Daemon.


	4. Presentaciones y el comienzo 13

Cuadré mis hombros. Papá nunca dejaría que su vida se estancara por...

Preguntar por la tienda más cercana era un pretexto lo

suficientemente inocente como para presentarme. Si mamá tenía razón y ellos eran de mi edad, quizás la mudanza no será un error épico. Esto era

una estupidez, pero iba a hacerlo. Me apresuré a cruzar el césped hacia mis vecinos antes de acobardarme.

Salté en el amplió pórtico, abrí la puerta mosquitera y toqué, luego di un paso atrás y alisé las arrugas de mi camisa. Soy increíble. Haré esto. No

hay nada extraño en preguntar por direcciones. Los pasos pesados llegaron desde el otro lado, y entonces la puerta

se abrió y miré un muy ancho, bronceado, musculoso pecho.

Un pecho desnudo. Mi mirada bajó y mi respiración se... contuvo.

-Que no se te vayan los ojos KittyCat -repuso con sorna Daemon.

-No me digas...-comenzo la castaña pero Daemon pidió que siguiera leyendo.

Los vaqueros colgaban de sus caderas, revelando una fina línea de vello oscuro por debajo de su ombligo y desapareciendo debajo de la pretina de los jeans.

Su estómago era plano. Perfecto. Invitándote a tocarlo.

Todos tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros y contenían la risa.

Katy,sin embargo quería que la tierra se la tragase. Su rostro estaba rojo escarlata y no miraba a nadie mas.

No era el tipo de estómago que yo esperaba de un chico de diecisiete años, lo cual

me hace suponer que es mayor, pero si es así, yo no me quejaba. Yo no estaba hablando. Y sólo lo miraba.

-¿Un pañuelo para la baba,Kitten?- preguntó con burla Daemon.

-Callate.-espeteo roja como un tomate la chica ante la risa de los demás.

Mi mirada finalmente viajo al norte otra vez, noté las pesadas y oscuras pestañas casi llegando hasta sus pómulos altos y ocultando el color

de sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada para verme. Necesitaba saber el color de sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -Labios gruesos, besables, convirtiéndose en enojo.

-¿Besables,eh?¿Quieres probar Kitten?-Daemon miro a Katy con una sonrisa.

-Que te calles.-siseo con enfado dándole un pellizco.

-¡Auch! No magulles la mercancía.

Su voz era profunda y firme. Del tipo de voz que está acostumbrada a hacer que la gente lo escuche y obedezca sin cuestionar. Sus pestañas

se elevaron, revelando unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes que no podían ser reales. Eran de un intenso color esmeralda que destacaban en contraste

de su piel tan bronceada.

-¿Hola? -dijo otra vez, colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras se inclinó hacia adelante-. ¿Eres capaz de hablar?

Contuve mi respiración y di un paso atrás. Una ola de caliente vergüenza corrió por mi cara.

El chico levantó un brazo, apartando un mechón de cabello sobre su frente. Miró sobre mi hombro, luego de regreso a mí. -Si no...

Por fin encontré mi voz, me quería morir.

-Yo... estaba preguntándome si sabías donde está el supermercado más cercano. Mi nombre es Katy. Me mudé al lado -señalé hacia mi casa, pareciendo una

idiota-. Como dos días atrás...

-Lo sé.

Biiieen. -Bueno, esperaba que alguien que conoce más que yo esté lugar pudiera decirme donde está el supermercado y quizás un lugar que

venda plantas.

-¿Plantas?

Por alguna razón, no sonó como si él me estuviera haciendo una pregunta, pero me apresuré a contestar de todos modos.

-Sí, verás, hay

unas flores muy horribles en el patio de enfrente...

Él no dijo nada, sólo arqueó una ceja con desdén.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Daemon! No seas tan gilipollas.-reprendio su hermana casi a punto de echarse a llorar. Ash tenia una sonrisa petulante en él rostro.

-Daemon...-su gemelo lo miro con seriedad.

-Esta bien, lo siento.-mascullo incómodo.

La vergüenza fue desvaneciéndose, reemplazándose por una

creciente ira.

-Bien, verás, necesito comprar plantas...

-Para el patio de enfrente, lo capté -Apoyó su cadera contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos. Algo brillaba en sus ojos verdes. No era ira, pero si algo más.Tomé una profunda respiración. Si este chico me interrumpía una vez mas...

Mi voz tomó el tono que mi madre solía usar cuando yo era más pequeña y jugaba con objetos afilados.

-Me gustaría encontrar una

tienda donde pueda comprar comestibles y plantas.

-Eres consciente de que este pueblo solo tiene un semáforo, ¿no?

-Ambas cejas se arquearon hasta donde su cabello caía, como si él

preguntara cómo podía ser tan tonta, y fue entonces cuando noté lo que vi en esos ojos brillantes. Él estaba riéndose de mí con una buena dosis de

condescendencia.

Katy soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos,mientras giraba él torso dándole la espalda al chico tanto como podía.

Daemon lucía algo avergonzado,aceptaba que no era manera de contestarle a la chica humana.

Por un momento, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo. Era

probablemente el chico más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, y era un patán total. Debí imaginarlo.

-Sabes, todo lo que quería eran direcciones. Es obvio que vine en un mal momento.

Uno de los lados de sus labios se curvó.

-Cualquier ocasión que

toques mi puerta será un mal momento, niña.

-¿Niña? -repetí, con mis ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Enserio?¿Estas ciego?¿Una niña?- preguntó Blake,mientras miraba a Katy.

Daemon lo fulminó con la mirada,casi diciéndole "Aleja tu vista de ella". Algunos soltaron una risa.

Una oscura ceja se arqueó con arrogancia otra vez. Estaba

comenzando a odiar esa ceja.

-No soy una niña. Tengo diecisiete.

-¿De verdad? -parpadeó-. Parece que tienes doce. No. Quizás trece, pero mi hermana tiene una muñeca que me recuerda a ti. Con sus

ojos grandes y vacíos.

-Lo que Daemon dijo hace un rato. Él parecido es enorme.-solto riéndose Ash mientras veía a Katy.

-Ash..-reprendio Matthew.

Katy tenso la mandíbula,negándose a hablar con alguno de los dos.

¿Le recordaba a una muñeca? ¿Una muñeca vacía? El fuego ardía en mi pecho, esparciéndose por mi garganta. -Sí, que sorpresa. Lamento

haberte molestado. No volveré a tocar tu puerta otra vez. Créeme -comencé a darme la vuelta, para marcharme antes de que cediera al desenfrenado deseo de estampar mi puño en su rostro.

-¡Hazlo!- gritaron varios,incluidos,Dee,Dawson,Adam,Archer,Luc y...Paris

Todos le miraron.

-¿Que? Él mocoso se lo merece.-repuso encogiendose de hombros ante la risa de los demás y él mohin de Daemon.

O llorar.

-Oye -gritó él.

Me detuve en el escalón inferior, pero me negué a girarme, dejándole saber lo molesta que estaba.

-¿Qué?

-Ve hacia la Ruta 2 y gira hacia U.S 220 Norte, no Sur. Te llevara a Petersburgo -dejo escapar un suspiro irritado, como si me estuviera

haciendo un gran favor.

-. Hay un supermercado justo en esa ciudad. No puedes perderte. Bueno, quizás tú podrías.

Con eso se gano un golpe de Dee en la nuca.

Hay una tienda de refaccionesal lado, creo. Allí podrías conseguir cosas para el patio.

-Gracias -dije y agregué en voz baja-, Patán.

Él rió, una risa profunda y gutural.

-Eso no es muy propio de una dama, Kittycat.

Me di la media vuelta.

-No vuelves a llamarme así -espeté.

-Es mejor llamar a alguien patán, ¿no? -Él salió del umbral de la puerta

-. Ha sido una visita estimulante. Me reiré por mucho tiempo.

Bien. Eso era todo.

-Sabes, tienes razón. Que equivocada he estado en llamarte patán. Porque un patán es alguien demasiado agradable en comparación contigo -dije, sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Eres un imbécil.

-¡Katy!-reprendio su madre.

-¿Que?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Sabes lo que has dicho.

-Solo ha llamado a Daemon como lo que es,Sra Swartz.-repuso con inocencia Dee.

-Traicionado por mi propia hermana.-El oji-verde se limpio una lágrima falsa. Los demás rieron.

-¿Un imbécil? -repitió-. Que encantador.

Lo ignoré.

Él rió otra vez y bajó su cabeza. Un lío de ondas cayó hacia

adelante, casi ocultando sus intensos ojos verdes.

-Muy civilizada, Kitten.

Estoy seguro que tienes una amplia lista de nombres y señas obscenas para mí, pero no me interesa.

-Idiota.-mascullo Katy.

-¿Has dicho algo,kitten?

-¡Que no me digas así!

Tenía mucho más que decir y hacer, pero mi dignidad me lo impidió, camine con pasos pesados de regreso a mi casa, sin darle el placer de ver

cuán realmente cabreada estaba. Siempre había evitado la confrontación en el pasado, pero este chico sacaba lo peor de mí.

Cuando llegué a mi auto, abrí de golpe la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde, Kitten! -gritó, riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta principal de su casa.

¡Pum! Se escuchó la colleja que le dio Dee a su hermano.

-Eres un grosero.

Lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza ardieron en mis ojos. Metí las llaves en la ignición y eché el auto en reversa.

"Haz un esfuerzo" había dicho mamá. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando haces un esfuerzo.

-Termine.-anuncio la mujer.

-¿Lo ves mama? Por eso mejor me quedo en casa.

-Ay cariño...-suspiro con diversión.

-Bueno...¿quien lee?-Preguntó Matthew.

-Yo mismo...-alzo la mano París,mientras le pasaban él libro.

Katy suspiro,se venían unos días de lo mas interesantes.

-Capitulo 2...-pero antes de que continuara una luz dorada iluminó la sala,que al extinguirse dejo ver cuatro figuras.

Bien bien,aquí les dejo él primer capitulo. Ustedes diganme que tal Daemon va a quedar tarado de tanto golpe que le da Dee.

Aun no se cuando podre darles él segundo pero espero que sea pronto.

¿Quienes serán esas cuatros figuras?

¿Mas lectores?

¿Los que enviaron los libros?

Si me envían todos los nombres que le puso Daemon a Blake,les envió un adelanto

Se despide su servidora


	5. Los viajeros¿Y nuestros hijos?

**Normal**

Las cuatro figuras no eran mas que cuatro jovenes de no mas de 20 años. Eran dos chicos y dos chicas. Una de las chicas de cabello castaño y ojos verdes,vestía unos jeans desgastados azules y un top crop de tirantes gruesos de color gindo,él atuendo se complementaba con unos flats negros con correas atadas a los tobillos. Su cabello caía en suaves ondulaciones hasta media espalda. Les dio una leve sonrisa.

—Hola...Soy Ashley...Ashley Black.—se presento dejando al resto sorprendido.— Y soy hija de Bethany Black,de soltera Williams y de Dawson Black.— termino de presentarse,mirando a sus jóvenes padres quienes la veían con los ojos como sorpresa. Una risa broto del muchacho a su lado.

—Al menos no se ha desmayado...deja que me presente y veremos si papa no se desmaya.—solto tan pancho,este era alto y de cabello negro azabache tenía ojos grises y grandes,vestía un pantalón de jean oscuros,una camiseta azul y unos pumas. La madre de Katy abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro de reojo a su hija y al mayor de los black,si mal no se equivocaba ese chico era su nieto.

Los demás soltaron una risa. Daemon le lanzo un cojín a su hermano después del shock inicial y le golpeo.

—Despierta hermano...Que tu hija te habla.— soltó burlón y se levantó para acercarse a su hermano.

—Yo que tu no me reía...Papa.—el muchacho le miro burlón deteniendo él paso de daemon quien lo miro como si estuviese bromeando.—Soy Adam Black. Hijo de Daemon Black y de...

Antes de que pudiera continuar Ash soltó un grito de emoción y se levantó.

—¡De mi por supuesto!— chillo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Daemon.

Adam soltó una carcajada acompañada de los demas.

—No. Tu no eres mi madre,Tía Ash —le sonrió torcidamente causando él estupefacto de todos— Mi madre es...Katy Black,de soltera Swartz.

—¡Lo sabia!— chillaron a la par Dee y la señora Swartz.

—¡Que!— se levantó de salto la pelinegra sonrojada mirando al muchacho.—¿Bromeas no?

—No,mama. No bromeo.— le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

Lo próximo que se escuchó fue un ¡Pum! y él cuerpo de daemon en él piso. Los presentes se echaron a reír mientras lo veían.

—¡Ja! Paga.—musito la otra chica al chico a su lado. Mientras este le daba unos billetes.

—Que alguien despierte al Tio Dae por favor.— pidio entre risitas Ashley.

Dee sonrió ampliamente y fue por un cubo de agua y regreso,pidió silencio y a continuación se lo echo encima. Causando que él muchacho despertara de golpe mientras los demás se echaban a reír.

—¿Que? ¿Porque estoy mojado? ¡DEE BLACK!— grito lo último enfadado al ver que su hermana le había mojado.

—¿Si,hermanito?— pregunto inocentemente mientras este se levantaba murmurando sobre traiciones.

—Bien...al parecer nadie mas va agregar nada. Se presentaran los dos restantes...—continuo Adam al ver que los Thompson y su madre seguian en shock.

Se adelanto la otra chica esta era increíblemente igual a katy,la cual la miro con los ojos abiertos.

Solamente la diferenciaba los ojos verdes. Vestia un pantalón de jeans oscuro,un crop top rosa pálido y un suéter ligero blanco. Unas converse negro completaban su atuendo. Sonrió tiernamente a todos.

—Soy Lily...Lily Black. Y también soy hija de Daemon y Katy. —solto mirando a sus padres. Katy estaba sonrojada.

—¿Solo son ustedes dos cierto?—preguntó nerviosamente tratando de no mirar a Daemon.

—De hecho...Somos cinco.— respondió suavemente Lily.

—¿¡CINCO!?— chillaron todos mirando a los recién descubiertos padres. Katy había inventado una nueva tonalidad de rojo mientras daemon abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua.

—Cinco...Cinco...—musitaba alucinada Katy.

—Deberian conseguirse un Hobby,mira que cinco hijos...—bromeo Luc con diversión.

—Yo que tu no hablaría Padrino.—apostillo Adam,dejando a varios sorprendidos y a Luc visiblemente en shock

—¿Tu padrino?—pregunto París curioso.

—Sip. Así es,es mi padrino. Le gano a la tía Dee. Pero luego les contaremos mas. —rio entre dientes.

Antes de que alguien agregara algo paso él ultimo muchacho. Este era como un Luc mas maduro. Rubio y de ojos violetas intenso. Vestía una camiseta gris y unos jeans oscuros. Y unos converse negros.

—Soy Damon Laster. Hijo de Luc y de...Kelly Swartz.

Todos se había quedado en shock al oírlo.

—¡¿QUE!?—chillaron Katy,su madre y Luc.

—¡Ja! ¿Los engañe verdad?— soltó un par de risas— No,mi madre no es ella.

—¿Entonces quien es?—arqueo una ceja su padre.

—Ella no saldrá en estos libros. Así que...Despues lo dire— se encogió de hombros.

—Deberiamos continuar con la lectura.— sugirió Lily mientras se sentaba en un silla entre él sofá de sus tíos y sus padres.

—Si. Seria lo mejor. Aun queda mucho por saber...—sonrio Adam sentandose al otro lado.

Damon se sento junto a Lily pasándole un brazo casualmente por los hombros. Ganándose una mirada fulminante de Adam,Daemon y Dawson,causando él sonrojo de la muchacha y la risas de los demás.

—Capitulo 2...—leyo una vez acomodados para leer.

Katy soltó un suspiro esto si que no lo vio venir.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 ** _¡LO LAMENTO! Últimamente he estado súper ocupada y no me deja escribir. Pero prometo que lo las siguientes actualizaciones las haré pronto._**

 ** _Por otra parte pueden pasarse por un mi perfil de Wattpad donde hay un apartado para que conozcan a los personajes así como a sus hijos,o quienes creo yo que podrian interpretarlos._**

 ** _Estaré trabajando en él siguiente capitulo cuanto antes._**

 ** _¿Quien sera la madre de los hijos de luc?_**

 ** _¿Habra algo entre Damon y Lily?_**

 ** _¿Daemon sacara su lado papi- sobreprotector?_**

 ** _Acompañenos a descubrirlo en la siguiente trasmisión._**

 ** _Se despide su servidora_**


End file.
